Luna Lovegood
Luna Lovegood is a Witch, and a student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She is the daughter of Xenophilius Lovegood and Mrs. Lovegood, her father is the editor of the magazine The Quibbler. She and her father currently live in a rook-like house around the village of Ottery St. Catchpole; her room is on the third floor. Description Luna is a sixteen-year-old girl (by 1997) with dirty blonde hair that is waist-length and straggly, she has protuberant silvery grey eyes and faint eyebrows. She gives off an aura of distinct dottiness, does not seem to blink as much as normal people do, and often has a dreamy look about her. She is known to put her wand behind her ear for safekeeping, and often wears odd pieces of jewelry such as a butterbeer cork necklace and radish earrings. She will occasionally wear a pair of Spectrespecs. At the Hogwarts Quidditch matches, Luna supported Gryffindor against every house except Ravenclaw, to show her support for Gryffindor she would wear a hat in the shape of a lion head that roars, and to show support for Ravenclaw she would wear an Eagle hat with flapping wings. At Slughorn’s Christmas party, she wore spangled silver robes. At Bill and Fleur’s wedding, she wore bright yellow robes and had a sunflower in her hair. History Early Life Luna was born in 1981, when she was nine her mother died in a spell experiment leaving young Luna to be raised by her father. Luna witnessed her mother's death enabling her see to Thestrals. Time at Hogwarts In 1992, at the age of eleven Luna Lovegood started school at Hogwarts and was sorted into Ravenclaw house. During her time at school, she became friends with fellow student Ginny Weasley who was in the same year as her, though in Gryffindor house. At the end of her second year, Luna like the rest of those in her year signed up for the elective courses they would take next year. Luna signed up for Divination and may have signed up for Care of Magical Creatures and Study of Ancient Runes. Luna and her father attended the 1994 Quidditch World Cup, Amos Diggory mentioned they had camped there for a week. In the 1995 school year she met Harry Potter on the Hogwarts Express and shared a compartment on the train with him, Ginny, and Neville Longbottom, though they were later joined by Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. In an effort to make people believe Harry's story of what happened in the Graveyard on the night of Lord Voldemort’s return, Hermione arranged an interview with, Rita Skeeter at the Three Broomsticks, Luna was present during the interview and had her father publish the interview in The Quibbler. She believed Harry’s story and stood up for him once in front of a group of other fourth and fifth year students. Later that year she joined Dumbledore's Army, and worked hard along with the others. Near the end of the year, Luna helped Harry to contact his godfather Sirius Black, she and Ginny were to stand guard while Harry used Professor Umbridge’s fireplace to contact him. However, they were all caught, along with Neville by Umbridge and members of the Inquisitorial Squad. Harry and Hermione drew Umbridge away into the Forbidden Forest, and Luna, Ginny, Ron, and Neville managed to escape from the Slytherins. When they all met up again in the forest, Harry planned to go to the Ministry of Magic, Luna reminded Harry about the Thestrals and suggested using them to get to the Ministry. she along with the others went with Harry to the Department of Mysteries where she participated in the Battle at the Department of Mysteries. During the battle in the ministry, she was able to fight off four Death Eaters while protecting a strange-acting Ron, and an injured Ginny. She was one of the last of the D.A. members participating in the battle to fall, having been knocked unconscious. At the end of the year, she comforted Harry about the loss of his Godfather Sirius. The next year, on her way to Hogwarts she shared a compartment with Harry and Neville on the Hogwarts Express. This year would be her O.W.L. year, during the year she comforted Hermione after Ron was rude to her, attended Horace Slughorn's Christmas party with Harry, and temporarily replaced Zacharias Smith as Quidditch commentator for the school. She also once gave Harry a note from Albus Dumbledore telling him to come to his office for a private lesson. When the school came under attack by Death Eaters she was the only D.A. member to fight in the battle other then Neville, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione, and was one of the many who attended Albus Dumbledore's funeral. The Second War In 1997, she and her father attended the wedding of Bill and Fleur, having been invited by the Weasleys. She was able to recognize Harry, who was using Polyjuice Potion, by his expression. Luna returned to Hogwarts for her sixth year, during the year her, Ginny, and Neville attempted to steal the Gryffindor sword from the Headmaster's office. Snape, who was now headmaster, caught them and sent them into the Forbidden Forest with Hagrid as punishment. The three of them revived, and lead Dumbledore's Army, since the school was now under the control of the Death Eaters. On her way home over the Christmas holiday, death eaters captured Luna because her father had been printing stories in support of Harry Potter. It was believed that she was held captive at Azkaban, though she was actually imprisoned in the basement of the Malfoy Manor along with the famed wand-maker Ollivander. They were soon joined by Harry, Ron, Dean Thomas, and Griphook the goblin. After Luna helped cut the ropes off their new cellmates, Dobby the house elf came to free them. He took Luna, and the others to a place called Shell Cottage, though the elf died while getting Harry, Ron, and Hermione out of the manor. Luna stayed at the cottage for the remainder of the holidays, and when Dobby was buried, she closed the house elf’s eyes and thanked him for rescuing her. During her stay, she practiced using a new wand that Ollivander sent her for providing comfort to him during their imprisonment. She soon returned to Hogwarts, when Neville alerted her that Harry had returned. Luna helped Harry get into the Ravenclaw common room, in order to see a replica of Rowena Ravenclaw’s diadem, and she fought during the Second battle of hogwarts. During the battle she, Ernie, and Seamus helped Harry, Ron, and Hermione drive off a group of Dementors. Later near the end of the battle, Luna, along with Ginny and Hermione, dueled with Bellatrix Lestrange before Molly Weasley finished her off. Luna was one of the first to congratulate Harry on defeating Voldemort, and she later created a diversion so Harry could slip away. After the War"An interview where Rowling reveal a little more on the futures of her surviving characters " from msnbc.com Luna would soon come to realize the truth about her father and accept that there are some creatures that do not exist; she is currently a wizarding naturalist (possibly a magizoologist), traveling the world looking for various mad creatures. Though she still remained eccentric and open-minded enough, to uncover things that no one has ever seen before. At some point after leaving school, she married the grandson of Newt Scamander."A transcript of a web chat with J.K. Rowling" from The Leaky Couldron Personality Luna is an open-minded, unique; some might say odd, girl with many beliefs and traits that others consider strange, which earn her the nickname of “Loony Lovegood”. She is intelligent having been sorted into Ravenclaw, and has a habit of stating the blunt truth about things, as well as for accidentally turning up when things are happing. Her voice is distant, and she would often quickly fade away from a conversation if she did not find it interesting. She has a steadfast faith and a calm demeanor, her and Hermione occasionally become frustrated with one another being mirror opposites of each other. She does not care what others think about her, which may be one of the reasons why she has few friends, though she is ok with this fact being quite comfortable with herself and who she is though she would like to have friends. She is very loyal, and truly cares about the few friends she has. She is often the subject of ridicule, with other students stealing and hiding her things. She takes this in stride though, being patient and accepting of the others around her, and believing that her hidden things would show up again eventually. Luna seems to have some artistic skill, as there are various things in her house that she painted with things such as flowers or insects. She is well known for comforting others. Luna is a powerful witch along the lines of Ginny, and she was one of the few left unharmed after all three battles she had participated in. She is also a big Quidditch fan. As such, she is the complete opposite of Hermione in every way. Luna’s beliefs Luna believes in many things that few others do. Below is a list of her beliefs: *She seems to believe everything she reads in The Quibbler *That Sirius Black is Stubby Boardman *That Rufus Scrimgeour is a vampire *That the Aurors are part of the Rotfang Conspiracy to bring down the ministry of magic from within using dark magic and gum disease *That Cornelius Fudge ordered Goblins to be made into pies or assassinated, had an army of Heliopaths, and used the Department of mysteries to develop terrible poisons to feed to anyone who disagreed with him *Harry’s story about Voldemort’s return *That she will see her mother again after death *She could hear the voices beyond the Veil, and believed that there were people behind it, just lurking out of sight *That Hufflepuff chaser Zacharias Smith was suffering from Loser’s Lurgy She also believes in the existence of many creatures that few other do such as *Moon Frogs *Blibbering Humdingers *Crumple-Horned Snorkacks *Heliopaths *Umgubular Slashkilters *Nargles *Aquavirius Maggots *Wrackspurts *Gulping Plimpies Luna in the Films Evanna Lynch plays Luna in the films, and since Evanna is Irish, Luna has an Irish accent. In the films, we meet her at the school carriages where she is introduced by Hermione instead of Ginny. Luna's Patronus is revealed to be a Hare, this is later confirmed to be cannon in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. Also in the films, Luna is forced to cut open her hand when the whole D.A. is given a detention with Umbridge. Luna is seen barefoot throughout the film because students had stolen her shoes. In addition, Luna seems to have a taste for pudding and introduces Harry to the Thestrals; she gives a young Thestral an apple, and a piece of meat. She also skipped around the school. Her butterbeer cork necklace has only one cork, which she says is to repel Nargles. Luna in the Games Luna's role in the game is much the same as her role in the film, though we do not meet her until Harry goes to find the people who signed up for the D.A. to tell them about the Room of Requirement. The Player has to help Luna feed the Thestrals, and then she will appear in the Room of Requirement. Later in the game, Fred and George send Luna to tell Harry how to swamp the clock tower courtyard, with one of their Portable Swamps. At the end of the game, the player must help Luna find her missing objects, which are; a sweater, a newspaper, a bear mask, a pair of socks, and her purse. Name Etymology Loony comes from lunatic which in turn comes from Luna, which is Latin for moon. Lovegood is a real surname. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' (Mentioned Only) *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' (First appearance) **''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film)'' ** Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game) *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' References Lovegood Luna Lovegood Luna